There exists a type of music production in film, record work and live productions which involve the usage of microprocessor-based musical instruments known as synthesizers, sequencers and drum machines. A synthesizer is an electronic device which creates musical sound generally through the use of a keyboard and various control dials coupled to one or more oscillators, filters, amplifiers and envelope generators. A sequencer is a device which stores pitch and rhythm information, typically from a synthesizer, and plays back such information to control the pitch and rhythm of a synthesizer. A drum machine is a percussion sequencer which stores pulse counts representing the time between the triggering of percussion sounds which are then replayed either by analog circuitry or from ROMs containing digital recordings of real instruments.
As is apparent, when these instruments are used with one another or with recorded live music, it is essential that synchronization exists between the various musical sources. This synchronization involves such problems as matching timebase (clock pulses per musical beat interval) and polarity between musical instruments, rhythmic drift in synthesizers, transformation of metronome click tracks into timebase clocks, and enabling sequencers, drum machines and synthesizers to play with the varying tempos of a live track, such as a human drummer or a built click track, such tracks generally being recorded on magnetic tape.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel rhythm controller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rhythm controller that can match timebase and polarity between musical instruments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rhythm controller which can transform metronome click tracks into timebase clocks.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rhythm controller that can enable sequencers, drum machines and synthesizers to play with the varying tempos of a human drummer or a built click track.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a rhythm controller that can be used to eliminate rhythmic drift in synthesizers.